geminidiariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaiaphas Marshall
Kaiaphas James Marshall, a hybrid, was one of the twin sons of Brandon and Katerina Marshall, the other being Christopher. Born as Kaiaphas North, he grew up as the infamous grandson of Kaiaphas Parker, and attended the Chamberlain school, alongside his brother and his older sister Isabella, where he struggled to get over a personality disorder. He was often seen as an easy target by the other students, and often relied on his brother to stand up for him. The death of his grandfather had made him stronger, and he was seen standing up for himself more often, and even to the bully in his grade Madelyn Carter-Hall. He also had a refined way of expressing his feelings to others after having private counseling sessions with Justinian Chamberlain. Before coming out of his shell, he was prone to violent episodes which were triggered by feelings of sadness and anger. Kaiaphas is a member of the North Family, Marshall Family and the Parker Family and the Mikaelson Family. Early Life Kaiaphas James North was born to the hybrid Brandon North and witch Katerina Parker in Los Angeles, CA on 14 March 2011. He has a twin brother named Christopher. Together, they are the biological children of Brandon and Katherine. Personality Kaiaphas is obsessed with creating the perfect image - a testament to the complete lack of control he's experiencing inside. Kaiaphas must address his image-control issues and accept he's overcompensating for his mental disorder. Otherwise, his image will continue to control him, inevitably pushing him to a psychotic break. Kaiaphas must also establish an identity not in relation to Christopher. Kaiaphas does care for his friends, always helping them when he can. However, when very angry, Kaiaphas has been known to throw objects against walls and shout, so he is not without a temper. During Summer break, Kaiaphas underwent intense behavioral therapy. He met with medical professionals and healers to help treat his bipolar disorder. He made great strides and started to treat himself and others with more respect. He even supported Chris in his magical endeavors instead of feeling threatened by his brother's progress. His progress was temporarily thwarted when Maddie accidentally made him think he was hallucinating. When Kaiaphas realized he wasn't hallucinating, he was able to regain a healthier mental state while being the same witty, fun, and brutally honest boy he always was. Physical Appearance Kaiaphas has ashy blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. Most girls at the school described him as handsome. He also has long eyelashes. Powers and Abilities |-|Witch= Kaiaphas possesses the standard powers and abilities of a warlock. |-|Werewolf= Kaiaphas possesses the standard powers and abilities of lycanthropy. Relationships Appearances The Gemini Diaries Season Two * * (Mentioned) * (Mentioned) Season Three * * * * * The Inheritors Season One * * * * * * * * * Name * The name Kaiaphas is of Aramaic origin, meaning "Jewish high priest that condemned Jesus". https://www.thenamemeaning.com/caiaphas/ * The name James is a Biblical name. The meaning of the name James is that supplants, undermines, the heel.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/james/ * The Surname Marshall is English referring to someone who took care of horses.https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/marshall Trivia * Kaiaphas is the first and probably the only Asexual character in the universe. References Category:The Gemini Diaries Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Supernatural Category:North Family Category:Parker Family Category:Season Two Category:Warlocks Category:Werewolves Category:Hybrids Category:Protagonists Category:The Gemini Diaries Category:LGBTQ Characters